Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom/Cinélume Script
Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Intro Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical dimension far far away, there was a normal Earth girl, who discover she was a fairy and a princess. Her life was changed forever into a fairy tale, a story of courage, friendship, and adventure. It is an enchanted story but one without a happily ever after because she has not been able to write the ending until now. Scene: Hoggar Bloom: We made it. This is has got to be Hagen's castle. Is everyone ready? Let's go. Stella: Now that's just rude. No one's here to welcome us. Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? *Stella's voice echoes and the robot guards appear* Stella: Uhm... is there anybody else? Bloom: Winx Enchantix! *Enchantix transformation* Stella: Stella! Flora: Flora. Musa: Musa. Tecna: Tecna. Layla: Layla. Bloom: Bloom! *Transformation ends* Tecna: Magnetic Storm! Stella: Sea of Light! Bloom: These guys are ice cold. And I'm going to turn up the heat. Layla: Go for it, Bloom. We'll cover you. Flora: As Stella would say let's powder their noses. Musa: Sonic Shield! Layla: Musa! Look out! Stella: This is a problem. They're tougher than we thought. And uglier, too. Flora: Maybe this will slow them down. Magic Winding Ivy! Bloom: Don't move. Bloom: Are you hurt? Layla: It hurts. But I think I'm okay. I'll be fine. Stella: Flora! Are you okay? Flora: It hurts. But I can hold them... Tecna: Scanning now. Their control unit is behind that wall! Flora: Please hurry. I can't hold them anymore... Bloom: Winx, get ready! Full Dragon Energy! *Bloom destroys the guards surrounding her and flies to the wall* Bloom: Fusion Fire. Musa: Sweet moves, Bloom! An entire army of evil robots reduced to scrap metal in less than two minutes. Nice! Bloom: That's what I call "teamwork", girls. Flora: No way. It's more than just "teamwork". Layla: "Winx Club teamwork". Tecna: We might need more. I detected another presence nearby and it's coming right at us. Bloom: Hagen the swordsman. Keep your eyes open. *Bloom opens a door* Bloom: Hagen, master of the shiny steel, are you in here? Stella, can you give us a little light? Stella: Sure thing! Shining is what I do best. *Someone attacks them* Bloom: Hey! What's going on? Hagen, the swordsmith from the Company of Light? Voice #1: Now I'm more comfortable in the shadows. Take another step and it will be your last. *The person appears to be Hagen. Another person appears in Hoggar* Voice #2: At last I found them. Whoa! Good heavens. I can only hope I'm not too late. *That person disappears* Hagen: You and your friends have invaded my fortress and destroyed my guards. But you won't have such luck against me! *That person appears again* Voice #2: Hagen! We're all a little bored with you and your sword. Stella: Headmistress Faragonda! Hagen: By a thousand stars! Faragonda? Is it really you? Faragonda: My dear Hagen, it's been ages. Hagen: Centuries at least. Since the mighty Company of Light disbanded. You look... Faragonda: Older. But what we lose in youth we gain in wisdom if we've paid attention along the way. Now lower your sword in the presence of Bloom, the last surviving princess of Sparks. Hagen: Oritel and Marion's daughter? She's alive? I-I thought she was... Faragonda: No, my old friend. Our Bloom was rescued. She grew up on Earth under the care of adoptive parents. And now she's come back here to find her natural parents. This is not the place to shed light on the past. Now is the time for you to finally accept the invitation you've been avoiding for all these long dark years. Hagen: Hmm. Fine, Faragonda. I won't argue with a beautiful adversary. Faragonda: Good. Then we can finally talk about Alfea. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: So we finally coaxed you out of your den, you old bear. Hagen: Fairies... Is everything always so colorful and frivolous around here? Or is today special? Faragonda: It is the day of the gift, Hagen. Today, some of our students will graduate and forever leave Alfea. Their magical journey ends with this ceremony. But for Bloom... her journey continues. Bloom: That's why I need to talk to you, Master Hagen. Um. I know my parents, my real parents, are lost, or trapped... somewhere in the Magic Dimension. I must save them and you're the only one who can help me! Hagen: Don't expect too much from me, little girl. You might be disappointed. Faragonda: The sword. Hagen. Bloom: The sword of King Oritel... my father... Hagen: Ah... the sword... Of course. Bloom: An enchanted blade that no force in the universe can separate from it's rightful owner. Hagen: Eternal and indestructible. A Master of the shiny steel's greatest work. At least that's what the Book of Magix say. Bloom: As its creator, you can sense the sword's presence wherever it is and if I can find that sword, I'll find my father. Hagen: Oh, Bloom... I have made thousands of swords in my life. But for your father, I created the strongest one of them all, a sword, a banner, strong enough to bring him and all of us ultimate victory. We were the most powerful warrior wizards our world had ever seen. United against the diabolical ancestral witches. We fought them all into the final bloody end. But instead of ultimate triumph we paid the ultimate fatal price. I was fighting beside him on that day. It was the three Ancestral Witches' final battle against King Oritel and Queen Marion, your parents. They had vanish along with the witches into a great vortex of dark power and there was nothing that I could do. Even the greatest magical sword I had ever created... wasn't strong enough to save them... and since that day, I have never stopped looking for them... Every single day of my life I've tried to sense the power of the King's mighty sword to find my closest friends, your mother and your father. Do you understand? Bloom: But the Magic Dimension is so big! You couldn't have looked everywhere... Hagen: Bloom... I know what you believe in your heart. But face reality. I'm sorry, Bloom. Bloom: No! NO! *Bloom runs away crying* Scene: Hallway *Bloom passes through her friends and keeps running* Layla: Bloom! Musa: Hey, wait! Stella: Tell us what happened... Faragonda: No, Stella. You're a good friend to Bloom but right now she needs time to be alone. So, come on girls. The ceremony is about to begin. Scene: Alfea Central Yard Faragonda: After three years of hard work and more than a little unforeseen excitement, your experience here at the Alfea school for fairies is nearing its end. And now in the presences of your closest friends, you will celebrate the day of the gift. It is time for our proud graduates to take up their mantles as Guardian fairies. It's time to achieve ultimate harmony. Griselda: Step forward, graduates. Scene:Alfea Roof Top Bloom: Hi, Kiko. This isn't a good time. *A cat appears* Bloom: Hi slinky kitty. Sorry. I'm just not in the mood to play with either of you. But don't worry. It's not your fault. It's just... I feel as if... all the colors of the world are gone... But you're so sweet... What is your name? Do you have one? Ron? Ron! Yes! I think that'll be a good name for you. Scene: Alfea Central Yard Faragonda: These fine little jewelry boxes contain the power of harmony. This is the final gift for each graduating fairy. Open these boxes now and prepare yourselves to become one with the Magic Dimension. *The girls open the boxes* Flora: The plants. The trees. I hear their voices on the wind. I can understand every word, every one of their emotions. Faragonda: That, sweet Flora, is the difference between a fairy who uses flower magic and being the fairy of flowers. Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Movies Category:Movies Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Scripts